


A Way That I've Never Known

by christinchen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Painplay, Rough Sex, inappropriate use of firebending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later Katara would berate him for getting kidnapped by Prince Zuko yet again, would tell him he was an idiot for arguing with him instead of doing the smart thing and run, would laugh that she and Aang had to come and rescue him again. But for now Sokka was enjoying the strange addiction he had developed for being a Fire Nation prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way That I've Never Known

**Author's Note:**

> written for Rounds of Kink for the prompt: Rough sex/barebacking/possibly abuse themes, "Break me, shake me, hate me, take me over." [Savage Garden: Break Me Shake Me]
> 
> This turned out quite a bit more light and fluffy than I had anticipated...

In hindsight he couldn't say when this _thing_ between them had started. Not really. He remembered the first time anything had actually happened, vividly. But even before that there had always been _something_ between them. Chemistry maybe, the explosive sort. He just hadn't expected for the explosion to end quite like that. 

Yet here they were. Again. A hot mouth on his neck and a hand that wasn't his own down his pants, his back pressed against the cold steel wall of the ship. Later Katara would berate him for getting kidnapped by Prince Zuko yet again, would tell him he was an idiot for arguing with him instead of doing the smart thing and run, would laugh that she and Aang had to come and rescue him again. 

But for now Sokka was enjoying the strange addiction he had developed for being a Fire Nation prisoner. Well, just Prince Zuko's prisoner really. 

What they had wasn't soft, it wasn't love or romance. But it wasn't just sex either, there was something more to it, something dark. And that's what kept drawing Sokka back. It was why every single time he crossed paths with the other boy he felt something light up inside him, set him on fire. That's what that thing between them was, an all consuming fire burning inside them. 

And it wasn't just figuratively either, at least not when Zuko was pissed off. Which seemed to be the case a lot of the time, or maybe he just enjoyed it. Sokka for one did enjoy it. As much as he would deny it, swear that he had no idea what anyone who might ask was talking about, the feeling of Zuko breathing hot, hot fire over his skin was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. But he'd be damned if he didn't beg for it every single time. And Zuko definitely knew how to make him beg. 

There was a hand sliding over his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair, giving it first a soft teasing tuck then a more forceful yank. 

"Got something more interesting to think about, Water Tribe?" Zuko's breath was hot in his ear. Everything about the other boy always seemed too hot, temperature wise, well not _just_ temperature wise. 

"Nope," Sokka answered hastily, not quite sure if he wanted to agitate Zuko anymore. 

"Good then," Zuko smirked at him, leaving him not quite sure if his answer had been the right one or not. Knowing his luck probably not. 

There were things he'd just gotten used to. Feeling useless was one of them. Feeling like a complete and utter failure another. Usually they went hand in hand. 

He wasn't special. He might have a big mouth and tell people what a great warrior he was, but really he had barely been taught how to fight at all, he had no training besides a long list of lost fights. The others might claim he was their plans-guy to cheer him up but the truth was that they'd probably be fine without him. They'd still get where they needed to be, eventually, and they'd probably have a fun time getting there without his constant nagging.  
"Something tells me that I need to work a little harder to hold your attention today," and somehow those words spoken softly out of Zuko's mouth seemed like a threat, a very wonderful threat. 

Sokka felt himself shiver in response and anticipation. 

"... or maybe not." The grin on Zuko's face was all but predatory as he sank to his knees in front of Sokka. 

He came to an stop with his mouth right in front of Sokka's crotch. And to Sokka's disappointment he didn't move at all, just kept breathing hot, hot air that made his skin crawl with want. 

"Oh fuck it, please!" he finally gasped.

"Begging so easily today, aren't you?" Sokka couldn't tell if Zuko was delighted or disappointed, "It's almost no fun. Almost. Maybe I do just have to try harder."

Sokka's head hit the wall behind him with a soft sound as he cursed in frustration.

"Well, this is going to be fun," Zuko looked up at him with a look on his face that Sokka knew exactly how to place. He was in trouble, wonderful trouble. "Show me how much you want my mouth on you."

Sokka had never unlaced his trouser quicker than at hearing those words. 

"Very eager," was Zuko's only comment. 

"Well, it's been a while," Sokka trailed off. It really had been a while since they'd last gotten the chance for more than a quick, ill advised grope in the midst of a fight. And that had only left him more frustrated than anything else. 

Zuko's only answer was to huff a small flame across his hip bone. And at Sokka's resulting shudder a second one. 

Sokka had no idea how he had enough self-control to never, even accidentally, burn him. He had seen the astonishing amount of force these fire attacks could hold. And yet in these situations he felt just the perfect amount of heat and pain. And Sokka definitely had an appreciation for that.

After a moment Zuko seemed to decide he had enough teasing for the moment. Sokka took a sharp breath when he felt Zuko's mouth engulf him, the tip of a tongue lick over the head of his shaft followed by the tiniest breath of fire. 

Zuko knew how to make him suffer and also how much he enjoyed it. 

Hands ran down Sokka's thighs, dragging down his trouser with them and leaving a small trail of sparks on their way. Sokka shuddered and drew in a deep breath. 

"Let's move to the bed then," Zuko suggested and started to push Sokka that way, removing the remainder of Sokka's clothing and his own on the way. 

Sokka was pressed face first into the mattress and his hands were immediately grabbed and held into place. 

"No moving. Understood?" 

He gave a shaky nod and was still completely ill prepared for Zuko's tongue running hotly down his back, small licks of fire accompanying it. Just before he reached his hole Zuko stopped and flipped Sokka over, only to lick the same trail up his torso.

Zuko's weight on top of him was pressing him flat into the mattress, taking any choice of movement away.  
"Tell me what you want," softly spoken against his lips.

"Anything," Sokka gasped, "just do _something_."

Then he was rolling them over, bringing Zuko's body beneath his own, grinding down against him, running his hands over soft, warm skin.

He received a chuckle in return for his actions, "Not what I had in mind but I'll take it."

Sokka took that as the encouragement to slowly kiss a path down Zuko's chest, sucking and biting slightly on his way down. He didn't seem to be the only one who liked the pleasure of pain if Zuko writhing underneath him was anything to go by. Sokka decided he was proven right when he heard a groan of frustration as soon as he stopped his movements just a few centimetres short of Zuko's erection, hard and leaking against his stomach.

Sokka chuckled when Zuko tried to move his hips against him desperately to get him to continue. There was something special about watching the other boy be the one to fall apart for once. 

Then he leaned down to lick a teasing stripe along the length of Zuko's cock. He wasn't sure how much teasing he had expected to be able to get away with but he wasn't the least bit surprised when a hand shot out and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

"I think it's time we hurried things along," Zuko sounded positively breathless. He was turning and reaching for a small bottle of oil he kept next to his bed. He coated his fingers and brought his hand slowly down between his lover's legs. He pressed against his opening, teasing him by pressing just the very tip of one finger in. 

Sokka moaned, "If you don't hurry up I will hurt you."

Zuko grinned, "Oh, really?" He teased and pressed two fingers in, fast. Sokka only cursed in response and pressed himself back against Zuko's hand.

Sokka sighed as he felt Zuko's fingers stretching him and allowed him to pull him closer to his body as Zuko slowly entered him. He felt himself rocking into Zuko's thrusts, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge.

Pain mixed with pleasure when Zuko's fire brushed over his back as his hands ran over his body, gripping him tightly. He knew he wouldn't last long and it was only a few more thrusts before he came spilling over Zuko's stomach, causing the other boy to shudder beneath him with his own climax. 

Lips met his in another hard kiss as their breathing slowed down again. With a last lick of tongue against lips they slowly separated and laid down next to each other on the mattress. 

Sokka ran a gentle hand over Zuko's side. They wouldn't have long before he had to leave. 

Sokka extracted himself from Zuko's embrace and stood up from the bed when the ship began to rock barely moments later. There were shouts of the crew being heard through the corridors as he got dressed. 

He had long stopped feeling the initial panic at the first signs of his imminent rescue. Now he knew to put his clothes back on quickly and not get caught in a compromising position.

The red swell of the scorch marks was still visible on his legs and back, where Zuko's mouth and hands had been. And from experience Sokka knew they would last him a good while until they'd slowly disappear. He'd feel the pain of them every time he'd move too quickly for the next few days when the roughness of his clothing would brush against them. And each time he would have to fight the wave of arousal down that would swell up inside him.

He let Zuko pull him back against his body one last time and kiss him surprisingly gentle. 

"See you soon," the other boy smiled. 

"Yeah," Sokka found himself smiling back. 

As he was being dragged onto Appa's back and they were lifting off into the cold night's air Sokka could still feel the ghost of the warmth of another body pressed close to his. It made him feel light as if he was flying, which to be fair he was.


End file.
